Heaven
by KanaeHitomi
Summary: He was her Heaven, she was his Heaven,but she was cursed into slumber... 7 painstaking months,no sign of her awakening,her scent,her voice,her laugh,he misses it,he misses it so much... One-shot based on 'Heaven' by Ailee! READ,ENJOY AND REVIEW!


**Heaven**

Magnolia was never known for its rain,it was known for its rainbow sakura,it's friendly citizens and most of all,it was known for being the place that housed the infamous guild of Fairy Tail.

But on this very day,the streets of Magnolia was empty,and it was raining,making the streets of Magnolia look gloomy and dark.

* * *

_Where you are, I will be there too_

_Where you go, I will go there too_

* * *

And walking down this empty street,was the famous Salamander,Natsu Dragoneel of Fairy Tail.

Rain water dripped off his pink hair,flattening it,his bangs shadowing his face. As he walked down the street,a small package in his hand,thunder roared and the rain hailed down on him,and the citizens taking shelter in nearby cafes or shops started whispering,

"The poor boy..."

"How long has it been...?"

"He still hoping..."

Ignoring them,Natsu continued walking,walking in the direction of the East Forest.

* * *

_I smile for you every day,_

_I pray for you,_

_With thoughts of you, I fall asleep,_

_I open my eyes as I call for you,_

* * *

"Ne Mira-nee,is Natsu...?" Lisanna asked,her voice trailing off when she saw the sad look on her sister's face,

"I see,he going to see her again isn't he?"

"Yes,it's been almost 7 months since that happened,and he's still waiting for her,despite what Porlyusica-san said,he visits her almost everyday,he hardly takes missions that takes more than 2 days,even after the last one he went on,he still visited her,bruised up and bleeding and all." Mira sighed,putting down the mug she was wiping and taking up another one,"What are we going to do with him...?"

"He comes into the guild,pick fights,gets into trouble with Erza," Mira said, emphasising each word with a hard tug of her towel,drinks a little,spends the night at her house and the cycle repeats,other than an occasional mission here and there for food money."

"He acts normal,he still grins like an idiot,as if NOTHING happened!" Mira slammed down the mug in exasperation,"The ONLY time he shows any other emotion other than faked happiness is when any guild member speaks or even whispers her name,the whole guild shuts up,as if waiting for him to explode,then he just tries to act normal,saying he's not feeling well,and storms out of the guild,just like he did just now."

* * *

_You protect me by my side_

_and you embrace me_

_You are my heaven_

* * *

"Heya Luce! I brought something for you,it's a key,i saw it on a mission slip as a reward and i thought that you might like it!" Natsu said,grinning his famous smile at the blond beauty in bed,sitting down beside her,"The client said that it was called Aholo,no that didn't sound right...Apoko? Not not that either..."

"You're here again." A voice said behind him.

"Hey there,didn't know you were there old lady."

"You don't 'old lady' ME you human! And this is my house,where else can i possibly be,now GET OUT!" Porlyusica screamed,waving her broom.

Nastu just ignored her,he unwrapped the package,revealing a platinum key,shaped like a a lyre on top,and put it in her hand,wrapping his hand in hers,he then starts talking about the day's events.

"...Then you know,Gray finally realised his feelings for Juvia,about time i say!..."

Porlyusica looked at the pink-haired pyromatic sadly as he talked to the un-responding blonde mage,recounting the day's events to her,like he does almost everyday.

Returning her attention to the book on her table,she narrowed her eyes in concentration,her swift hands moving round her work table as she picked out the the specific ingredients she needs for her potion,in hopes of doing something to help the sleeping beauty wake up.

* * *

_You're my only one way_

_Only for you _

_I am thankful that I am next to you_

_You're the only one babe_

_You taught me love in this harsh world _

_I am happy with you alone_

* * *

_**It was supposed to be a simple escort mission,all we had to do was to protect the client and his book from **_**_thieves while on his journey to the Magic Council Headquarters,well,that was what the mission slip said,the damn client forgot to mention what his book was or who were the people after it. _**

**_It turns out,the book was the Tome of the Night Sky,a tome capable of granting its owner immeasurable power and a tome that compiled many lost spells, and the so called 'theives' was actually horde of mages from the dark guild Tartaros, whose Master was after the tome for a spell that was inside of it,a spell called 'Howling Sphere',a long-range spell like Etherion,but more dangerous,as it does not need several lacrima to charge up its power,it's capable of using the unused magic in the surroundings.  
_**

**_It was Lucy that first found out about it,due to her obsession for books,she was the one who asked the client if she could take a look at the tome. The client was reluctant to do so at first,but Lucy persisted,and the client gave in,letting her take a look at it._**

**_After taking a look at it,Lucy started getting weird vibes,like she_ knew_ that someone or some people were after it,she was always on guard,always restless,she couldn't sleep at night,me,Erza and Gray were getting worried,she seems to get weaker and weaker as we got closer and closer to the Magic Council Headquarters,she even came close to fainting once._**

**_It was the 4th day,and we were just hours away from the Magic Council Headquarters,and Luce wasn't looking so good, just when we were about to cross the border,our cart was ambushed._**

**_It was a tough fight,but we almost won it,almost..._**

* * *

_I breathe in your arms, we kiss in your arms_

_When I hear your voice, it feels like I'm dreaming_

_I can tell from your eyes, I can tell about your love_

_You are my heaven_

* * *

Natsu woke with a start,his breathing uneven and his face clammy with sweat,panting,he looked around his dark surroundings,

"I fell asleep." He asked/said to himself,Natsu ran his hand through his hair, "Was i really that tired?"

Looking at the sleeping blond in front of him,he swept back some stray hair from her face,

"I had that dream again Luce,the one about our mission exactly 7 months ago," He said,his face turning dark as he thought about it,

"Why did you have to do that Luce?" His voice broke with emotion,he covered his face with his hands, "Why did you stab yourself and not me,WHY?"

* * *

_You're my only one way_

_Only for you _

_I am thankful that I am next to you_

* * *

**_"Natsu! Behind you!" Lucy shouted,then turning her attention back to the man in front of her,her whip whirling striking like a snake,with Loke fighting off those who got a little too close to her,_**

**_"Thanks Luce!" I jumped to the side,and sword pierced through the stomach of the man in front of me,grabbing both by their hair,i set my fist on fire,burning them._**

**_Immediately turning my attention to the next man,the fight continued,damm it! There seem to be no end to these bastards!_**

**_"81!" Dammit,so fast?! _**

**_"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I let loose my fire,burning the men in front of me,grinning,i shouted,_**

**_"83! Beat that Ice-Block!"_**

**_"87! What did you say Lava Breath?!"_**

**_"Dance, My Blades!"_**

**_Several blades fell from the sky,impaling most of the men,_**

**_"OI ERZA! TRYING TO KILL ME?!" I shouted,banging two of the men's head together,_**

**_"Hiii!" _**

**_Dammit,i forgot all about the client,throwing a flaming fist,i sent them flying as i charged my way towards the client,to find that Lucy was already there,but she wasn't looking too good,even worse than she was minutes ago,_**

**_"Gate of the Bull,i open thee,Taurus!"_**

**_The sound of bells was heard,and with a flash of bright light,Taurus appeared,_**

**_"MOOOO! I smash whoever that injured Lucy-san's sexy body!"_**

**_"Oi Luce! Ya alright?" I looked at her worriedly,she was panting hard,her face completely void of any color,she looked at me,and smiled weakly,_**

**_"Yeah,i'm alright,i'll protect the client,you go on and have your fun,Gray's catching up."_**

**_"Shit!" I turned around,bashing heads together,smoking heads and burning legs,_**

**_"Oi Popsicle,118,what about that!"_**

**_"Only?! I'm at-"_**

**_"_****_ Looks like it was my mistake to send my subordinates to retrieve the book,i should've just done it myself."_**

**_A purple haired girl walked out from behind the smoking cart,_**

**_"Oh well,i'll just use one of you to help me with it then."_**

**_She lifted a finger and pointed behind me,and i felt Lucy's body stiffen,_**

**_"Oi Girl! What are you do-!" _**

**_Knocking our client unconscious,Lucy grabbed the book from his hands,and walked towards that girl,her face emotionless and her eyes dull,I grabbed her by her shoulders,turned her around to look at me,_**

**_"Luce! Snap out of it!"_**

**_"Lucy dear,this boy's a nuisance,can you get rid of him for me?"_**

**_Lucy nodded,and said in a monotonous voice,_**

**"Bloody Dagger."**

**_ The book on her hand glowed,and turned into a dagger,_**

**_"Wha?! Lucy! I know you can hear me,snap out of it!" I shook her shoulders shouting,_**

**_A bit of light came back into her eyes,and she grunted out,grabbing her own hand,_**

**_"Na-Nastu...G-Get away f-from me!"_**

**_"No i won't,i'll free you from this spell,so-"_**

**_"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I-" She screamed,then the light faded from her eyes,and she was emotionless again,raising her dagger,she brought it down,and ducked away,not wanting to hurt her by using my magic,and shouted,_**

**_"You bitch,release Lucy this instant!"_**

* * *

_You're the only one babe_

_You taught me love in this harsh world_

_I am happy with you alone_

* * *

**_"No can do! Lucy dear,i'm getting weary,hurry up would you."_**

**_She nodded,and said,_**

**"Bind." **

_**The dagger/book glowed red and i felt something snap at my wrists and my feet,looking down,i saw chains on them,i tried burning them,but that bitch tsked at me,and sang,**_

_**"I wouldn't do that if i were you~ What ever you do to the magic would happen to the little girl here."**_

_**Dammit! I watched as Lucy walked closer to me,her usual chocolate brown eyes lost its usual luster,her strawberry-vanilla scent that i love so much tainted with something foul smelling,**_

_**"Luce,come on,i know you can hear me,you're stronger than this,so don't let that bitch control you like this." I begged,looking into her eyes,hoping to find her in there,MY Lucy,not this strange Lucy.**_

_** She lifted the dagger and brought it down in the direction of my heart,i squeezed my eyes shut,and immediately regretted doing so. **_

_**SQUELCH!**_

_**I felt something wet splatter onto my face,i opened my eyes,and it widened,the binds melted off my hands,and i immediately reached out to catch her falling body,**_

_**"LUCE!"**_

_**She fell into my arms,i grabbed the dagger out of her hands and her stomach,and yanked it out,the moment i did that,more blood flowed out the wound,the dagger turned back into a book,i threw it to the side,**_

_**"H-Hey,at least t-the book is safe..." Lucy wheezed out,smiling weakly at me,**_

_**"To hell with the book,why did you stab yourself?!" I roared,i took off my precious scarf,and tried to put it onto her stomach to staunch the wound,but her hand stopped me,**_

_**"Natsu,d-don't,you'll get it all b-bloody and dirty."**_

_**"You baka! That's the least of my worries right now!" Swatting away her hand,i pressed my scarf onto her wound,and she flinched,**_

_**"Oi Flame Brain,i'm at 135,what abo-" Gray's eyes widened at the sight,and he growled,his brotherly instincts acting up,"Who did this?!"**_

_**"Oi Gray,take care of Lucy,i've got a score to settle." I said,my voice deadly calm and my bangs shadowing my face,Gray ran over,his arms replacing mine,holding Lucy up.**_

_**Walking away from the nauseating smell of her blood,i felt my blood boil,she hurt Lucy,MY LUCY,scales begun to form on my skin,and my pupils narrowed to look like a dragon's eyes,flames rolled of the surface of my skin,she hurt Lucy,MY LUCY,MY MATE.**_

_**Mate?**_

_**Why did i only realize it now? All these time,the funny feeling in my stomach and my chest when i see her,the urge to burn every man who stares at her,my over-protectiveness,why i can't sleep if i'm not around her,why did i only realize it now?!  
**_

_**I grabbed the girl by the collar of her dress,and looked into her fear filled eyes,and growled,**_

_**"You've just picked the wrong person to piss off,especially if this person is a Dragonslayer and that the one you've hurt is his MATE!" **_

_**Lighting up his fist,he set her ablaze,her screams of agony echoed off the trees,and he continued burning her till she was nothing but ashes,when this was done,i felt the scales sink back into my skin as my anger subsided,and in its place,a painful feeling in my chest and stomach as i ran back to my mate's side,kicking the other male aside,i picked my mate up,and ran towards the Magic Council,with Gray dragging the captured mages behind him by a rope and Erza dragging her luggage cart with the client perched up right on top of it,clutching onto the book for dear life.**_

* * *

_Heaven_

_my only person,_

_yes the person who will protect me_

_Any sadness, any pain_

_if only I'm with you_

_I'm not jealous of anyone else_

_hold my two trembling hands_

_Because the reason I live is you_

* * *

_**"Wendy,can you do anything,just ANYTHING to help her?" Natsu pleaded,clutching onto Lucy's hand as her eyes strained to stay open,**_

_**"I'm trying Natsu-san,but something's blocking me from doing do,and the more i try to do do,the bigger the writing on Lucy-san's stomach gets." Wendy cried out,pespiration rolling off her face as she exerted herself,her glowing hands hovering over Lucy's pale body,**_

_**"Wendy! You collapse if you use any more of your magic!" Charla reprimanded Wendy,**_

_**"But Lucy-san..."**_

_**"W-Wendy..." Lucy whispered weakly,"Don't push yourself,i-i'm sure Master has a solution to this spell..."**_

_**"B-But..." **_

_**"I believe even i don't have a solution to this problem,my child." **_

_**Master stood at the guild infirmary's doorway,looking sadly at his suffering child,**_

_**"Your client has briefed to me about what he knows about this spell, apparently,when you stabbed yourself with the Tome-turned-knife,you activated the Tome's defense system,and while the knife was still in your body,the spell 'Amaranthine Sleep',which was part of the Tome's defense system,seeped into your wound,thus,the page disappeared from the book and thus the words on Lucy's stomach."**_

_**"Can Levy do anything to decipher the words on Lucy's stomach?" Natsu looked at Makarov with desperate eyes,feeling weak and useless as he can do nothing to help his suffering mate,**_

_**"I've never seen such words before,and your client refused to share any more information with me,saying things like 'It's classified information' or 'It's too dangerous'."**_

_**"That bastard-!"**_

_**"Porlyusica-san's here!" Mirajane announced,rushing into the infirmary,with the said person following behind her,**_

_**"Makarov,what is the meaning of this,calling me here in this unholy hour surrounded by this bunch of human filth.." Porlyusica voice trailed off when she saw the markings on Lucy's stomach,her eyes widened in surprise,**_

_**"Move."**_

_**Shoving anyone who was in her way away,she marched to where Lucy laid,tracing the arcane symbols inscribed on her stomach,she frowned,**_

_**"This came from the Tome of the Night Sky,am i right,Makarov? Wasn't it under the protection of the Walker family? How on Earthland..."**_

_**"I'll explain in detail later on,but can you do something about this Porlyusica?"**_

_**She thought for a moment,and shook her head,**_

_**"I might be able to negate some of its effects,but its main function,i might not be able to do anything about it."**_

_**"Effects? Main function? Can somebody tell me what exactly is going on here?!" Natsu said through gritted teeth,trying to keep his anger in check, **_

_**"The spell 'Amaranthine Slumber' is a spell that puts it's target to sleep,for as long as they live,like a coma,but rather than just putting them to sleep,the spell puts them through an eternal nightmare as well."**_

_**"What?!" Natsu stood up,knocking over the chair he was sitting on,**_

_**"I have a spell to take away her nightmares and change the duration of how long she'll be in slumber,and i'll need the sky dragon slayer's help with that,but i don't know how long she'll be asleep,since this is a Lost Magic,there's not much i know about it."**_

_**"WHAT?! WHERE'S THAT BASTARD CLIENT?! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA HIM...!"**_

_**"Natsu..."**_

_**Natsu's head snapped towards the the voice of his mate,her hand stretched out weakly towards him,grasping her hand,he looked into her dull brown eyes,**_

_**"L-Let **__**Porlyusica-san do the s-spell..." She whispered, squeezing his hand with as much strength as she can muster,smiling weakly at him,"Its better t-to sleep for an unknown amount of time in p-peace than to sleep f-forever in a nightmare..."  
**_

_****__**"But..."**_

_****__**"No buts Natsu... I promise,i'll wake up,and you know i NEVER break my promises..."**_

* * *

_You're my only one way_

_Only for you -_

_I am thankful that I am next to you_

_You're the only one babe_

_You taught me love in this harsh world_

_I am happy with you alone_

* * *

"I remember being chased out of the infirmary with the crazy broom wielding hag on my tail. I remember your screams of agony when she started the spell. I remember a crying Erza and Gray holding me back from breaking down the infirmary door to stop the spell,to stop you from screaming,to stop the ache in my heart everytime you scream. I remember carrying your unresponsive body to the old woman's house ,covering your body with my own to shelter you from the rain. "

Tears streamed down Natsu's cheek,his fists clenched,his body shaking in an effort to stop his tears,

"Its been 7 months since that incident,so why are you still asleep Luce? You promised that you'll wake up,i miss your smile,i miss your eyes,i miss everything about you..."

He choked on his tears,his face twisted with emotion,grasping onto her hand,his forehead leaned on it,

"Luce...

And just like that,he fell into the welcoming arms of sleep once again.

What he didn't know,was that the moment he fell asleep,the key he gave to her glowed a pale purple,and a figure faded in beside Lucy,

"Its about time you woke up,beloved of the spirits." a smooth voice said,echoing around the room,surprisingly not waking up the sleeping Dragonslayer.

"Your dragon awaits, awaken."

Placing a hand onto her forehead,he disappeared in a puff of pale purple dust, leaving a trail behind on her bed.

* * *

_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven_

_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven_

_If we're together_

_we will never cry never never cry_

* * *

Natsu woke up with a jolt,feeling the empty feeling beneath his hands,looking down,he panicked,Lucy was gone from her bed,and by feeling how cold the bed was,she's been gone for quite some time.

"Luce!"

Quickly picking up her scent,he charged out the wooden hut,throwing the door off its hinges,sending it flying off into an unknown direction.

Running to the back of the hut,he skidded to a stop, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him,

"L-Luce...?"

Lucy turned around to look at him,her sleeveless white dress swirling at her knees at she did so,a smile gracing her lips,

"Natsu."

Her sweet voice echoed within his skull,the voice he missed oh so much,his eyes drank in her moonlight-bathed skin and hair,

"-su,NATSU!"

Snapping out of his daze,he blurted out stupidly,

"Huh?"

Lucy pouted and put her hands at her hips,

"Mou,were you even listening to me? "

Grinning to himself,he said,

"Sorry,what cha say again?"

Muttering darkly under her breath,she walked closer to him,

"I said,how long was i asleep for? And where am i?"

"This is the old hag's house,you've been sleeping here for about 7 months." He said,

Lucy's mouth dropped open,and grabbing her hair,she screeched,scaring off a flock of birds,

"MY RENT!"

Wincing at her volume,Natsu said,

"Ouch Luce,that's hurts!"

Ignoring him,she paced around in a circle,crushing the poor grass beneath her bare feet,

"Ohnononononononono,whatamigoingtodo,ihaventpaidmyrentforthepast7 months,ohnonono,whatamigoingtodo?!"

"Oi Luce!" She ignored him,still in panic mode,he tried again, "LUCE!" she ignored him again,left with no choice,he roared,

"LUCY!"

"WHAT?!"

"You don't have to worry about paying your rent,Erza,Gray and me have been covering it for you for the past 7 months,we didn't want you to be homeless the moment you wake up."

Lucy froze in mid step,

"Really?"

Natsu nodded,

"Yep,Erza,Mira,Levy and Lisanna breaks into your house every once in awhile to clean up your house,and Ice Bastard and i go on a mission together with Wendy and Juvia,the whole guild takes turns to help out a little,even Laxus,i had to hold Levy back quite a number of times when ever she tries to sneek a peak at your weird stack of papers-OOOFF!"

Natsu's ramble was cut off when Lucy glomped Natsu into the grass,hugging him to death,

"Omigosh,thank you thank you thank you Natsu! You have no idea how happy i am right now,though actually being awake is the happiest thing on my list now..."

Lucy face turned somber when she said that,seemingly deflated,she looked down,mouth opening to say something,her face turning an impressive shade of red when she saw the position she was in.

Her body was in a awkward position on top of Natsu,her legs at the side of his stomach,both hands on both sides of his face,her face just inches away from his,his cheeks had a slight pink tint.

"Omigosh...urm...i'll get off you now." she said,looking sideways to hide her rapidly reddening face,before she could get off him,she felt a arm at her waist,and in a split second,she found herself lying on the grass with Natsu on top of her,

"Luce..." Natsu growled, Lucy gulped,the look in his eyes sending chills down her spine,

"Y-Yes...?" She stammered,nervous for what's coming next,

"Why did you do it?" He said,a serious look on his face,

"Eh?" She said,confused,"Do what?"

"Why did you stab yourself and not me?"

Lucy's face turned dark as she remembered the event's that occurred the 7 months she was asleep,

"If i didn't,you'll be dead by now,when i suddenly got back control of my body,the first thing i saw was a knife heading towards your heart,i simply couldn't let that happen,so i turned the knife away from you."

"Why didn't you just throw away the knife?!" He shouted, tightening his grip on her hand,"That way you wouldn't have to hurt me and neither would you have to hurt yourself!"

"I didn't have the time to think Natsu! Any moment later you could've been dead! She shouted back,tears threatening to fall out from her eyes, "I rather injure myself than to live everyday knowing that i killed by best friend with my own hands!"

"I could've reflected the blow! And i rather get killed that to live a life without you!" He shouted back at her,startling her with the emotion her was showing,

"I felt like a part of me was dying when heard you screaming bloody murder when that old hag and Wendy started the spell to put you into peaceful sleep,every single day seems to go on forever without you,i tried so hard act normal and to smile even when i really don't feel like it!"

Natsu's entire was shaking with an effort to either control his emotions or his tears,he grabbed Lucy by her shoulders,pulled her towards himself,hugging her close to him,startling her even more than she already is,

"I missed you so much Luce,even though i come here to see you almost everyday,it breaks my heart to see you look so...so unlike yourself!"

They stayed that way on the grass,with Natsu crying at the crook of Lucy's neck,while inhaling her unique scent,with Lucy still frozen stiff by the words he said,numbly running her hands through Natsu's hair to try and comfort him.

Minutes passed,and Lucy finally managed to process the words Natsu said in her mind,and deciding that the silence was too much for her,she cleared her throat to get his attention,

"Ahem."

Gently pushing him away,she turned around,and took out something from a pocket,

"Ne,Natsu,do you know who gave this to me?" She opened her hand,showing a platinum key,"I woke up with this in my hand." She lifted it up,giving it a closer look, "I've seen or read anything about keys like these before."

Natsu wiped away his tears with his sleeves,looked at the thing in her hands, and scratched his head sheepishly,

"Actually...urm...i gave that to you."

.

.

.

"Eh?" Lucy said, dumbfounded,

"I saw it on a mission slip as a reward,so i took the job and got the key for you,the client said that it was called Aholo,no that didn't sound right...Apoko? Not not that either..." He murmured to himself,

"Aholo? Apoko? Huh?" Lucy said,then shaking her head,"Never mind about that,"

She looked at Natsu,and smiled,

"Thanks for the gift,Natsu,it's very sweet of you." Then,a evil glint appeared in her eyes,and she grinned at Natsu,"Ne Natsu,about what you just said just now..."

Natsu gulped, "Y-Yes...?"

Lucy put on a exaggerated crying face,and said in falsetto, "I missed you so much Luce,even though i come here to see you almost everyday,it breaks my heart to see you look so...so unlike yourself!" Her hands waved in a exaggerated manner,

"Wha?!" Natsu spluttered, "I do NOT sound like that!"

"Oh yes you do,and you were like 'this' and 'this'!" Lucy's face changed into more expressions,all overly exaggerated,

"Why you-! " Natsu pounced on Lucy,landing on top of her,and grinned, "Punishment time!"

"Hiiii! HAHAHAHAHA! OH HOHO! NATSU! STOP-! AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucy laughed out,rolling around the grass while Natsu assaulted her sides with pokes,

"AHHAHAHAHAHA! OK OK! I GIVE I GIVE!" Lucy shouted,her hand slapping the ground in defeat, "SO STOP IT! HAHAHAHA! MY SIDES HURT!"

Natsu finally stopped tickling Lucy,and they both lay down on their backs,looking up at the bright moon,panting,after staying there on the grass for a quiet moment,Lucy said,

"Ne Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?"

Natsu felt his mouth dry up,finding it hard to answer her sudden question,he grinned nervously,and said,

"Of course i do Luce, aren't we nakama!"

"No,Natsu,i mean,do you like like me? More than just nakama." She said,

Natsu sneaked a peak at her from the sides of his eyes,and saw her twiddling her fingers,like she always does when she was nervous,and the scent of nervousness and uncertainty rolling off her in waves as she stared up into the starry skies,avoiding eye contact.

Taking in a big gulp of air,he prepped himself,never in his life has he felt this nervous before,not even when he was fighting against an entire dark guild,fighting against Zero and Hades and even when facing Acnologia and Zeref. He cleared his throat,and sat up,

"Urm...i don't like you Luce."

Lucy sat up as well,her hair shadowing her face,

"Oh,okay then..." She said,her voice strained,smiling a smile that never reached her eyes "I guess i'm still a little tired though i've been sleeping for the past 7 months,i think i'm going to head back to my apartment,"

"Luce..." Natsu tried to call her,

"...Oh yeah,mind helping me bring all the gifts back to my apartment..." Lucy ignored him.

"Lucy!" He said a little louder,

"...help me tell Porlyusica-san thanks..."

Grabbing her by her shoulders,he turned her around to face him,and shouted,

"Luce,listen to me!"

Startled silent by Natsu's sudden outburst,Lucy shut up and looked at him,tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes.

Seeing her tears,he felt a burning feeling in his chest,burning even hotter than any fire he has ingested,and the fact that her was the cause of her tears gave him a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I don't like you Lucy," He stared intently into her watery eyes,she opened her mouth in an effort to say something,but was cut off when he said,

"LISTEN to me first Luce!" With that,her mouth snapped shut,and Natsu continued,

"You mean much more than the word 'like' to me,Luce,the word 'like' is an understatement,you're my mate."

"We dragon slayers will never choose another,we give a part of our soul to our mate,we would only one mate that we would feel complete with and be willing to spend our lifetime together with out mate,without our mate,we are nothing,we would never feel the same without one,a mate completes our lives."

He cupped her face and used his thumb to wipe away the stray tears from her face,"What it means is,I don't like you Luce,I love you,i've always had and always would. "

Lucy's eyes widened in surprised,she never knew Natsu had this side to him,what happened to the dense idiot she grew to love all so much? She felt her lips lift up in a smile as she listened to him blabber on.

"Even if you do not return my feelings,i don't care,for as long as i know that you're mate,as long as i live as as agonising as it is not having you by my side,i would always be there to protect you,though it would break my heart to see you with someone else-"

"Oh for the love of Mavis,shut up already."

Natsu's eyes widened as he felt something press against his lips,effectively stopping his blabbering,something incredibly soft and smelling like strawberries and vanilla,something that's making his entire body feel like its on fire.

Lucy was _kissing_ him.

HIM.

Something he would never had thought would happen,EVER.

Pulling him into a hug,she buried her face into his prized scarf,

"You scared me for a moment there,Natsu...I thought...I thought that...I thought that you would never say that." She said,her voice muffled by his scarf,

"Did you know,i wanted to confess to you the moment we finished that mission? Hahaha... But look what happened..." She laughed bitterly, " I think this is 7 months due Natsu,and since you've finally gave me your answer,i'll give you mine as well."

"I love you Natsu,you dense pink headed pyromatic."

Unfreezing from her words,Natsu felt a huge weight lift off his shoulder,but then,he frowned,as he remembered something,

"But in the end,no matter how much i love you,i don't deserve you..."

A hand stopped his blabber,and Lucy glared at him,and he flinched,

"Don't you dare say those words ever again,it sounds like some cliche break up line."

Moving her hand away,he said,confusion practically written on his face,

"Break up line? But we're not even cou..."

Lucy's soft lips covered his once again,effectively shutting him up,then moving back,she looked into his eyes,and grinned,

"Well,that solves the problem doesn't it."

Natsu grinned back,and pulled her towards him with a squeak,and trapped her within his embrace,a possessive look in his eyes,

"Yep,that solves it alright."

And he captured her lips,and sealed their love for each other with that,the moon and stars as their witness.

* * *

_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven_

_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven_

_Forever, together,never gonna be alone_

_Oh..._

* * *

"Oi Apollo,you showoff,what's with the dramatic dialogue?" Loke glared at the blond haired god who was plucking at his lyre,"Are you trying to steal my precious princess?"

"Why,is the term 'beloved of the spirits' wrong? Isn't that exactly what she is?" Apollo retorted,playing a random melody on his lyre,"She is your beloved. She's all your fellow spirits's beloved,and as soon as i seal my contract with her,she will be my beloved as well." With that,he smirked at Loke.

A huge tick mark appeared on Loke's head,his eyes twitched behind his blue-tinted sunglasses,and growled.

"So you ARE trying to steal my princess from me!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-FIN-_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**And that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed my first one-shot! Reviews and constructive ****criticism are much appreciated and i hope ya all pardon my mistakes! And to all fellow readers of my ongoing story _'Gate of the Eternal Guardian,Tenebre!' _,I'm sorry to announce that updates for that story is going to be much slower than usual due to my national exams,a real pain in the ass to every graduating student in secondary school here,hontoni gomenasai minna! But i hope all of you would still continue to read and support my story even though updates are going to be way slower than before.**

**Thank you and see you next time minna!**

**Ja Ne!**

**~KanaeHitomi~**


End file.
